


Subjonctifs

by malurette



Category: Claudine - Colette
Genre: Drabble Collection, Education, F/F, Gen, Schoolgirls, please do not lump characters with that of Ikeda's manga it's a different story, teenaged girl crushing on a teacher
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Où Claudine débarque à Paris et son cousin Marcel compare l'éducation qu'ils ont chacun reçue. 2ème : Toujours ces souvenirs de l'école et de Luce...<br/>3ème : où Aimée joue les anguilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claudine et Marcel - Grammaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antisèches et billets doux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399059) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [T'appartenir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398121) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors comme ça elle n'a jamais fait ni thème ni version ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En subjonctif  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école, Claudine à Paris  
>  **Personnages :** Claudine (et Marcel)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Colette, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « version » + contrainte accessoire « temps » pour 31_jours" > (o9 mars ’12)  
>  **Prompt :** une fille parce que la veille c’était la Journée de la Femme  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Claudine à Paris_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Claudine n’a jamais été envoyée au lycée. Qu’y aurait-elle fait, obligée d’apprendre des déclinaisons et des conjugaisons – des cas, des modes, des temps que plus personne n’emploie – et à partir de là traduire des textes de temps anciens et révolus ! Il est vrai, leur contenu lui aurait sûrement plus – l’exercice, beaucoup moins. Elle donne pourtant l’impression de l’avoir fait au cousin Marcel qui lui, a traversé les longues années de thème et de version. Comme elle ne fait pas mystère d’avoir gardé de si bons souvenirs de son temps à l’école et de s’y connaître si bien en classiques...


	2. Luce/Claudine/Aimée/Sergent - Exemple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles étaient tellement heureuses dans cette école !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Exemple à suivre ou pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Luce/Claudine, Mlle Sergent/Aimée  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Colette, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est aussi l’anniversaire de Drago. » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ragoter sur les professeurs a toujours été source d’amusement parmi les élèves. Et à l’école de Montigny, les petites commères en herbe sont largement servies. Ah, la Directrice, son Aimée, les maîtres et les sous-maîtres, et le Docteur ! Les traits volent dans tous les sens.  
Et tout ça est dit sans méchanceté. Pas toujours avec moqueries. Parfois même avec envie.

Petite Luce a les yeux bien humides quand elle en parle avec Claudine.  
\- Regarde, elles ne font de mal à personne, même plus à moi bien au contraire. Et elles sont toutes heureuses. Pourquoi pas nous aussi ?


	3. Claudine/Aimée/Sergent - De ces façons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Aimée joue les anguilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De ces façons…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Claudine à l’école  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Claudine/Aimée/Mlle Sergent  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Colette, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne savait plus haïr, et il ne savait plus aimer. »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Plus Aimée trouve d’excuses pour s’éloigner de Claudine, plus Claudine cherche à la poursuivre. Sa petite tête bien faite de quinze ans se fait un jeu de démonter les excuses et lui trouver de nouvelles belles et bonnes raisons de poursuivre leur aventure, si possible encore plus loin.

Le petit cœur naïf de Claudine n’a pas encore réalisé qu’Aimée n’a ni besoin ni envie d’être séduite encore plus par son élève. Aimée n’avait ni besoin ni envie non plus d’être séduite par sa supérieure, mais voilà, c’est arrivé, et après avoir peser ses deux partis, elle a choisi. Mademoiselle Sergent…


End file.
